Interrogations and Meetings
by ChicagoFireLover101
Summary: So this is the actual story. Fanfic posted the wrong one. RNR, this is where antonio interrogates eva's crush/boyfriend and matt meets rest of the family
1. Chapter 1

_**Another Chicago PD story. Might just be a one-shot. Will see how it goes. Slightly AU**_

"Eva, you gotta tell your dad." Laura Dawson said to her daughter as they cooked dinner in the kitchen.

"I can't tell Dad, Mom. Aunt Gabby told me what he did to her when she first started dating and going out with boys." Eva said, washing the potatoes.

"Sweetie I'm sure it will be fine." Laura said, looking over at her.

"What will be fine?" Antonio asked, walking through to the kitchen with Gabby and Matt in tow.

"Nothing. I got Math homework to do." Eva said, before leaving the kitchen in a hurry.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked, kissing Laura.

"She has to tell you not me." Laura replied, hugging Gabby.

"Uh Laura, this is Matt-" Gabby started before Antonio interrupted.

"Her boyfriend." He said, moving slightly to miss her hitting him.

"Nice to meet you. You should stop by the bakery at some point." Laura said, smiling before turning back to dinner.

"Sounds good." Matt said, placing a hand on Gabby's hip.

"I might go talk to Eva." Gabby said, before heading upstairs to Eva's room.

**Upstairs**

"Eva. Can I come in?" Gabby asked, knocking on the fourteen year old's door.

"Sure." She replied, turning around as Gabby walked in.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked, sitting down on the bed as Eva joined her.

"Ok, so there is this guy at school and we like each other. He asked me out to the movies today at lunch for Saturday night. And Mom says I have to tell Dad." Eva said, explaining the events that happened at lunch.

"Ah. Well one, your mom is right, you do need to tell you father. Trust me, Abuela made me tell him when I started dating too. And two, what's this guys name?" She said.

"I remember, Mom told me all about it. Adan." She replied, looking down at her hands.

"Want me to be here when you tell your father?" Gabby asked.

"Yes please. I don't know how he will react though." She said, standing up and walking out her door.

"Can't be worse than the way he reacted to me." She said.

"How?" Eva asked, looking up at her Aunt.

"Oh no. Thats a different story for when I see his reaction to you telling him." Gabby said, as they walked downstairs.

"Can you be here tomorrow?" She asked, as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Sure thing sweetie." Gabby replied.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Antonio asked, as they all sat down at the table.

"Don't worry." Laura said, knowing what the two were talking about.

**Next day-Firehouse 51**

"Gabby!" Antonio said, walking up to Ambulance 61, where Shay and her were sitting and doing inventory.

"What?" She asked, turning around from one of the medikits.

"What were you and Eva talking about last night?" he asked, sitting down on the edge of the ambulance.

"Girl problems Antonio. You don't need to know everything. She will tell you in her own time trust me." Gabby said, turning back to the medikit.

"Huh. She said she had to talk to me tonight. I'm guessing you are going to be there as well." Antonio said, standing up.

"Still not telling you anything Antonio." She replied, looking at him.

"Anyway onto another subject, when are you bring Matt by the bakery?" He asked, looking at the said lieutenant.

"After shift. Which ends in about two hours." She replied. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Oh yeah, made a quick stop here. I gotta go. See you later." He said, before walking out to the car.

**Later that day-Dawson Family Bakery**

"Hey Laura." Gabby said, as she and Matt stepped inside the bakery.

"Hey. Glad you two could make it. Diego, Eva. Aunty Gabby is here." Laura called as both kids came running through to the front of the shop.

"Aunt Gabby!" They called, running up and hugging her.

"Hey guys. This is Matt." Gabby said, pointing to Matt standing next to her.

"I'm Eva and this is Diego. Are you Aunt Gabby's boyfriend?" Eva asked, looking at him.

"Nice to meet you both. And yes I am." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"We like you." Diego said, before he ran off to the back of the store again into the kitchen.

"Are you still coming tonight Aunt Gabby?" Eva asked, looking at her Aunty.

"You betcha I am." Gabby said, kissing the girls head before watching her follow her brother.

"It means a lot to her that you can be there tonight." Laura said, making them all a coffee each.

"Yeah well, I know what Antonio can be like." Gabby said, taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"Do I want to know?" Matt asked, looking between the two women.

"You will find out tonight baby." Gabby said, patting his cheek.

**That night-Dawson Family home**

"Hey." Laura said, answering the door.

"I hope you didn't leave my brother alone in that kitchen?" Gabby asked, hugging her.

"Damn. Antonio you better not of touched anything." Laura said, running into the kitchen.

"No honey." He replied, looking up from the bar stool. "Hey guys."

"We all know what you're like in the kitchen Antonio. You burn bread." Gabby said, kissing his cheek.

"Aunt Gabby!" Eva yelled, running into the kitchen.

"Hey. What's up?" She asked, looking at her niece.

"Nothing. Just in time for dinner." Eva said, sitting down at the table with her brother following behind her.

All throughout dinner it was quiet.

"Eva, Mom said you had something to talk to me about." Antonio said, looking at his eldest.

"Uh yeah." Eva replied, looking down at her plate.

"What is it sweetie?" He asked.

"Can we talk after dinner?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Sure. I suppose you will be there Gabs?" he asked, looking at his sister.

"Yeah." She replied, pulling a face at him.

He pulled the exact same one back.

"You keep going you're face is going to stay like that." Laura said, looking at the antics between the two.

"Too late for that." Gabby replied, laughing.

"Too late for that." He mimicked.

"Were you two like this when you were kids?" Matt asked, looking between the both.

"She wouldn't shut up the second she started talking. Was worse when she started walking." Antonio said, as he was 10 years older than Gabby.

"Just because I was five and showed you up against your friends." Gabby said, staring down her brother.

"You were a mean child." He said, staring back.

"You got over it." Gabby said, watching as Eva stood up and walked into the living room after putting her plate in the sink. Gabby and Antonio followed suit.

**Living room**

"So what's up sweetie?" Antonio asked, sitting across from her.

"So, there is this guy at school and-" Eva started before he cut her off.

"Don't tell me, you like each and he asked you out?" Antonio asked, standing up.

"Got it in one." Eva said, looking down at his hands.

"I want to meet him. Then I will decide what happens after." Antonio said, facing her.

"Dad!" Eva exclaimed standing up.

"Eva go upstairs." Gabby said, pushing the girl towards the stairs.

"But-" Eva started.

"I will talk to him." Gabby said, giving her another little push.

"She is fourteen Gabby! How can you go along with this?" Antonio exclaimed turning to face his sister.

"Antonio I was the same age remember. She is growing up and you need to let her." Gabby said, arguing her point.

"You don't think I know that? I didn't even think she was interested in boys yet." Antonio said, pacing the floor.

"Will you calm down? Meet the guy before making any assumptions okay. You can't control who she dates. You can tell her no she can't go out, you can tell her yes she can go out. But you cannot tell her who she can and can't date. She will just pull back and resent you." Gabby said, looking at him.

"Fine. I will meet him tomorrow. And you're right." He said, giving in to her explantion.

"Well that was easy. I will see you guys tomorrow. I don't trust you alone with him." Gabby said, walking over to him and kissing his cheek.

**Next afternoon**

"Eva! You've got a visitor." Laura called, letting Adan through the front door.

"Coming." She called, running down the stairs. "Hi Adan. This is my Mom, Laura."

"Nice to meet you Mrs Dawson." Adan said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Please, call me Laura." She said, before making her way into the kitchen where Gabby and Antonio sat.

"That's him isn't it?" Antonio asked, looking at the boy who was talking to his daughter.

"I believe so." Laura said, watching as Gabby stood up and walked into the living room.

"Hi. I'm Gabby, Eva's aunt." Gabby said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Miss." He said, shaking her hand back.

"Its Gabby." She said, as her brother walked into the room.

"Uh Adan, this is my dad Antonio." Eva said, pointing to her father.

"Uh nice to meet you finally sir." Adan said, offering his hand to Antonio to shake.

"Respectable. How old are you?" He asked, shaking the boy's hand before folding his arms.

"Fifteen sir." He replied nervously.

"Eva, go upstairs." He said, pushing her towards the stairs.

"Yes dad." She said, as Gabby sent her an apologetic look.

"So, you're not going to try anything with my daughter are you?" He asked, as Adan sat down.

"Antonio!" Gabby hissed hitting his arm lightly.

"Answer my question." He said, ignoring his sister.

"No sir. I have great respect for Eva." Adan said, gulping nervously.

"That's what they all say. Where are you taking her Saturday?" Antonio asked, again ignoring his sisters thump.

"Movies sir." He replied.

"Gabby I want you to go with them." Antonio said.

"NO!" Eva yelled, running down the stairs.

"Go back upstairs Eva." Gabby said, glaring at her brother.

"Like I said, Gabby will go with you." He said, looking at his sister.

"No can do. I have double shift." Gabby said, folding her arms and facing her brother.

"I will get Matt to. I am not leaving my fourteen year old daughter with a fifteen year old boy." Antonio said, his voice getting louder with every word.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have a study session." Adan said, before saying goodbye.

"Seriously Antonio? I think you gave her crush a worse interrogation that what you gave mine." Gabby said, looking at her brother in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Another Chicago PD story. Might just be a one-shot. Will see how it goes. Slightly AU**_

_**Previously**_

_**"I will get Matt to. I am not leaving my fourteen year old daughter with a fifteen year old boy." Antonio said, his voice getting louder with every word.**_

_**"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have a study session." Adan said, before saying goodbye.**_

_**"Seriously Antonio? I think you gave her crush a worse interrogation that what you gave mine." Gabby said, looking at her brother in disbelief.**_

"She's my daughter Gabby! It's my job to protect her. Do you remember what happened when you first started dating?" Antonio said, turning around.

"Don't even go there! You don't think I remember what happened Antonio? It was the worst thing that has happened. I know you are trying to protect her but you need to let her make her own mistakes." Gabby argued, folding her arms over her chest.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. And I know, it's just so hard to not do anything. You can come downstairs now Eva, I know you're listening." Antonio said, facing Gabby.

"It's okay. But I need to go, I have shift at 9.00." Gabby said, walking to the kitchen to collect her bag.

"Another shift? I thought you finished one this morning?" Antonio said, wrapping his arm around Eva and walking to the kitchen.

"I did. But I'm covering for Shay." She replied, slipping her shoes on and grabbing her jacket and shrugging it on.

"You keep going and you're going to wear yourself out." Laura said, following them to the front door.

"I'll be alright. I finish at 9 tomorrow, so just a 12 hour shift. Then I have two days off before my double." Gabby said, walking out the door and onto the porch.

"Where's your car?" Laura asked, looking out at the street.

"Around the corner. I need some fresh air anyway." Gabby said, walking down the front steps.

"Antonio go with her. You too Diego." Laura said, pushing her husband out the door.

"Yes ma'am." Antonio said, grabbing his jacket, before they started walking down the street.

"I'll see you later." Gabby said hugging Diego and Antonio as they approached her car.

"Drive carefully." He said, closing her door.

**Back at the house**

"You okay sweetie?" Laura asked her daughter as they cleaned up the kitchen.

"Yeah. Let's see if Dad will let me go out Saturday night." Eva said, drying the dishes.

"I will talk to him." Laura said, as Antonio and Diego walked through the front door.

"So?" Eva asked, as they entered the kitchen.

"I'm going to talk to Matt and see if he can go with you to the cinema to keep an eye on you two. Deal?" Antonio said, hugging Eva to him.

"Deal." She said, hugging him back as she brought Diego into the hug as well.

"Any room for Mom in this family hug?" Laura joked, walking up to her family.

"Girl you kiddin? Come here." Antonio said, bring her into them as well.

**Saturday morning**

"Daddy! What time will Matt be here tonight?" Eva asked, running down the stairs.

"Five. You coming to the park with your brother and I?" He asked, grabbing his wallet and keys.

"Yeah sure." She said, grabbing her jacket.

"Mom you coming too?" Diego asked, walking up to Laura.

"Of course, I'm not leaving you two alone with your father. Who knows what trouble you will get into." Laura said, linking arms with Antonio.

"We wouldn't get in trouble." Antonio said laughing as they started the walk towards the park.

"Much." Eva said, running ahead with her brother.

"Hey. Watch it you." Antonio joked, pulling her ponytail.

**Saturday afternoon**

"Diego!" Eva yelled, walking out of her room.

"I didn't do it!" he said, also coming out of his room.

"Where's my shirt?" she asked, standing in front of him.

"I don't know where it is!" He yelled.

"Hey, hey. What's all this arguing?" Laura said, coming up the stairs.

"I can't find my shirt and Diego took it. I know he was in my room last." She said, folding her arms.

"Sweetie, its downstairs. I'm ironing it for you." Laura said.

"Oh. Sorry Diego. When will Matt get here?" Eva said, walking down the stairs.

"Its only 3.30 sweetie." Antonio said, walking through the back door.

"Oh yeah." She said, grabbing her shirt before making her way back upstairs to her room.

"Hey. Just me." Gabby said, walking through the door with Matt behind her.

"Hey. Thought you had shift?" Antonio asked, hugging her.

"I do. I start at 4.30, so Matt will drop me off at work before taking the kids to the movies because it's not that far." Gabby said, rubbing her hands together to keep warm.

"Easier said than done." Laura said, handing her a coffee.

"So what, he pickin you up or meeting you there?" Antonio asked, standing behind Laura.

"Meeting me there, Aunt Gabby can you put the tie in please?" She replied, handing the tie over and turning around.

"Sure." She said, eyeing her brother suspiciously.

"What? I didn't do anything." He said, laughing.

"Can I talk to you for a minute." Gabby said, dragging Matt into the living room.

"Ooh boyfriends in trouble. Be careful!" Antonio called from the kitchen.

"You too bighead." Gabby called back.

"Ooh brothers in trouble." Laura said, watching him walk from the room.

**Living room**

"What's wrong?" Matt asked, looking at her pace in front of them.

"You're going with them." Gabby said, looking at her brother.

"Why?" He asked, folding his arms.

"I don't trust him now." She said, lowering her voice.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Seriously? You don't get it do you. Let me paint a picture for you, fifteen year old asks out fourteen year old to movies, girl gets there, stands around waiting for an hour, boy never shows up. And then BAM! Broken heart. Do you get it now?" Gabby whispered with a emphazied tone.

"I'm going with you. If he don't show I'm bringing her by the firehouse with Laura." Antonio said.

"Don't. Bring her straight home, McLeod is still on a loose trying to shut us down." Gabby said.

"Fine. You come see her tomorrow." Antonio said, looking at the clock.

"We better go. Let's go Eva!" Gabby called, walking back into the kitchen to grab her duffel bag.

"I'm going with you, not leaving Matt alone with two teenagers." Antonio said, kissing Laura and grabbing his jacket.

"Ok. Dinner will be done when you get home." Laura said, hugging him. "And don't try to scare him off either."

"I won't." He said, before leaving through the front door.

"They don't think he will show." Diego said, walking into the kitchen.

"How do you know?" Laura asked, eyeing him carefully while placing him on the counter next to the stove.

"I listened from the stairs." He replied, watching her cut vegetables.

"I heard it to." Laura said sadly.

**Sorry it took a little longer. Please RnR. Chapter 3 will be the date.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Another Chicago PD story. Might just be a one-shot. Will see how it goes. Slightly AU. Slight spoiler for Chicago Fire Season 1 Episode 10**_

**Navy Pier IMAX Theatre**

"He better not stand her up." Antonio said, as they walked around Navy Pier.

"I agree." Matt said.

"Is he there yet?" Antonio asked, as they stood quite some distance away from IMAX.

"No, but she keeps looking at her watch." Matt said, trying not to look often.

"Take another round?" Antonio said, gesturing to the overly populated Navy Pier.

"Yeah why not. Hopefully he will be there." Matt said, as they started to walk again. "Isn't that him over there?"

"Yeah." Antonio said, looking at where Matt was pointing.

"He's with another person." Matt said, as they got closer.

"Yeah, you mean another girl." Antonio said, staring at the boy.

"You go get Eva, and I will talk to him." Matt said, pushing Antonio towards the IMAX theatre.

"Or I could talk to him and you get Eva?" He suggested.

"No." Matt replied, walking towards Adan.

**Firehouse 51**

"Hey Dawson. You need to take a break." Cruz said, watching as she cleaned the back of the rig.

"I'm fine." She replied, barely supressing a yawn.

"You've worked a lot of hours this week." He said, sitting down as the others came over to join them.

"Does it matter? I wanted to work some extra hours." She replied, looking up at them all. "What is this? An interrogation."

"No, not an interrogation, Laura is worried you're working yourself too hard." Shay said, sitting next to her partner in the ambulance.

"I'm fine. If you wanted to do an interrogation bring my brother in." She said, before turning back to re-stocking and cleaning.

**Dawson Household**

"When will they be home?" Diego asked, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm not sure. Do you want to play a board game?" Laura asked, as they walked into the family room.

"Yeah. Monopoly." He replied, before going to fetch the game.

**Navy Pier**

"Has he turned up yet?" Antonio asked, already knowing the answer.

"No. He is half an hour late." She mumbled looking at the ground.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked, hugging her to him.

"Can we?" She asked, looking up.

"Sure sweetie. Come on." He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her towards Matt.

"You stood my niece up?" Matt asked, after he approached the boy.

"It was a prank." He said. "My friends dared me to."

"Yeah well, you've left her heartbroken. Her father thought you were respectable since you met her family and all." Matt said, folding his arms, and pointing towards where Antonio and Eva stood.

"The dare was that Adan pretended to like her, meet her family and pretend to ask her out." The girl next to him piped up.

"Well, let's see how your parents like this prank shall we." Matt said, before turning and leaving.

**Dawson household**

"Hey Eva. You okay?" Diego asked, looking up as Eva and the boys walked through the door.

"I don't want to talk about." She said, before taking off up the stairs.

"He stood her up didn't he?" Laura asked, following them into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Said it was a dare by his friends." Matt said, sitting down at the breakfast counter.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Laura said, before making her way towards the stairs.

**Upstairs**

"Hey. Do you want to talk to me instead?" Laura asked, walking into Eva's room.

"Sure." She said, turning around in her desk chair.

"What happened?" She asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"He stood me up because he had another date with another girl. According to them both, it was a dare." Eva said, wiping her tears away.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry." Laura said, gathering her into a hug.

"It's not your fault Mom. So whats for dinner?" She asked, looking up.

"As long as your father hasn't touched it, its chicken casserole and vegetables." Laura said, as they walked downstairs together.

"Daddy! You better not be in the kitchen!" Eva called, running ahead of her mother.

"He did it!" Diego and Antonio said at the same time pointing at each other.

"Really Antonio?" Laura said, passing him into the kitchen.

"You are so much like dad." Eva said, wrapping an arm around her brother's neck.

"And you're so much like mom." he replied, as they wrestled.

"Does it look like we fight in the kitchen?" Antonio asked, pulling both kids apart.

"Sometimes." They replied, before taking their seats.

"Funny." Laura said, setting plates in front of them as the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Eva said, walking over to the home phone line and answering. "Dawson residence."

"Dad its for you." Eva said, handing the phone over to her father.

"Hello." He said into the phone.

_"Hey, how did it go?" Gabby asked from the other end as her and Shay were out on patrol in the ambulance._

"It didn't." he replied, leaning against the wall.

_"He stood her up." Gabby exclaimed._

"Yeah. He was with another girl." He replied, taking the phone into the other room.

_"Told ya he would, I-" Gabby started, but was cut off by the screeching of tires and a scream before the line went silent_

"Gabby! Are you there?" He called, walking back into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Laura asked, noting the distress on his face.

"Matt, call Gabby or Shay, see if they pick up." Antonio said. "Gabby can you hear me?"

"Voicemail for Shay. I will try again." He said, ringing the number again.

"Gabby!" Antonio yelled.

_"Antonio?" she rasped as she woke up. "I'm stuck. Shay, wake up! Shay!"_

"I need you to stay calm Gabs." He said, trying to calm her down.

_"Shay!" She yelled before the line went dead._

"Somethings happened." Antonio said, holding the phone down as he looked up at them all.

**Sorry the chapter isnt longer. Chapter 4 will be. Adan was not the respectable young man Antonio thought he was. Can he change his ways? Will the girls be okay? . Please RnR. Chapter 4, we will find out what happened.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Another Chicago PD story. Might just be a one-shot. Will see how it goes. Slightly AU. Slight spoiler for Chicago Fire Season 1 Episode 10**_

_**Previously**_

_"I need you to stay calm Gabs." He said, trying to calm her down._

_"Shay!" She yelled before the line went dead._

_"Somethings happened." Antonio said, holding the phone down as he looked up at them all._

"Chief! Have you gotten any calls to a car accident or any accident?" Matt asked, as he rang the Chief.

"Yeah we have. Ambulance crash. Why?" Boden asked, as they were on route to the scene.

"Its Shay and Dawson." Matt said, before they all rushed out the door.

"Thanks Casey." Boden said, before hanging up.

**Lakeshore**

"Did they say how long they will be?" Antonio asked, as he paced the waiting room.

"Depends how long it takes to cut them out." Matt said, looking up as Laura tried to get him to sit down.

"Gabby did say she was stuck on the phone." He said, finally relenting and sitting down next to Eva and Diego.

"Woman, mid to late twenties. Stable, BP is 150 over 60, pulse is weak but there." A paramedic said, as they wheeled Shay in on a stretcher.

"Where's Gabby?" Antonio asked, as they walked past.

"Coming in now." The girl replied, before making her way back out to her ambulance

"Woman, also mid to late twenties. Critical condition, BP is 150 over 60, pulse weak. Crashed once on the way over." Another paramedic said, as they rushed Gabby in.

"Gabby!" Antonio yelled, trying to chase after them as they took her straight to the OR with Shay following closely behind.

"Hey! She is going to be okay." Boden said, grabbing the man before he could go further.

"What injuries do they have?" Matt asked, as everyone made their way back into the waiting room.

"Shay has a head injury, broken wrist and some internal bleeding and minor lacerations. Dawson took the main brunt of it though, she has a head injury, possible spinal injury, broken arm, multiple broken ribs, multiple lacerations to her face and body and internal bleeding." Severide said, making sure her family was sitting down.

"Oh my god." Laura exclaimed, before burying her face into Antonio's chest.

"She's going to be okay right?" He asked, looking at them while trying to comfort Laura.

"She will be fine." Herrmann said, putting their thoughts at ease.

"Every thought and prayer needs to be directed down that hall and into those OR's." Boden said, before sitting back in his chair for the long wait.

**1 hour later**

"Family of Leslie Shay." Dr Whight said, coming out of one of the ORs.

"Yeah. I'm her roomate." Severide said, standing up.

"She is in ICU. We have been able to set her wrist and control the bleeding. She has a minor concussion. She should wake up in the next couple of hours from the anaesthetic." He said, before leaving.

"Wait, is there any news on Gabriela Dawson?" Severide asked, stopping the man.

"Not yet. They are still trying to control the bleeding. Someone should be out soon though." He said, before leaving.

"She is going to be okay. No news is good news right." Otis said, looking around.

**4 hours later**

"Family of Gabriela Dawson." Another doctor said coming out of the other OR room

"I'm her brother." Antonio said, standing up with Laura.

"We have managed to set her broken arm, the ribs should heal by themselves, the larger lacerations have been cleaned and some have a couple of stitches in them. We managed to stop the bleeding, but we had to remove her spleen and appendix. When she wakes up we will see how severe the head injury is as there is some minor swelling. When she was first brought in, we suspected a spinal injury that has been ruled out, it is just some bruising and whiplash. She is currently in recovery with her partner. They should be in their own room shortly." He said, before leaving.

"Thankyou." They said gratefully as they sat down to wait until they can see them.

**Next day**

"Daddy, can we go see Aunt Gabby?" Diego asked, as they ate breakfast.

"After school we can take you." Laura said, placing the fry pan in the sink to wash.

"What your mother said." Antonio said, grabbing the milk out of the fridge.

"Ok. Eva! We're going to be late." Diego said, hearing the school bus.

"Coming. Bye Mom, bye Dad." She said, kissing them both before running out the front.

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy." Diego said, kissing them both before following his sister and slamming the door shut.

"So-" Antonio said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Wait." She said, holding one finger up.

"I forgot my jacket." Eva said, before running back out the door and slamming the door.

"Ah quiet." Laura said, smiling and turning around to face her husband.

"You're funny." he said, kissing her cheek.

"I know. Don't you have work today?" She asked, sitting down at the breakfast bar.

"Day off. Was thinking I would come down and help at the bakery." he said, watching her drink her coffee.

"Sounds good. Let me go get dressed and you can finish these dishes." She said, kissing him before running upstairs.

"Do you want help?" he asked, following her.

**Lakeshore**

"Hey Shay. She woken up at all?" Matt asked, coming into their room.

"Hey. Not yet, I'm hoping if I sit here and stare at her it will work." Shay said, laughing slightly when Laura and Antonio walked into the room.

"Nothing yet. Shay will keep staring at her to wake up." Matt said, laughing with them.

"I hope you don't mind two hyper kids this afternoon." Laura said, huggin Shay lightly.

"I don't mind. Might help Gabby wake up." Shay joked, as she sat up a little further.

"Yeah well, Diego would probably wake the whole hospital up if I let him. He is so much like Antonio." Laura said, barely missing the swat he made at her.

**Westwood College**

"Hey Eva." Adan said, walking up to her at lunch.

"What do you want?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him as her friends sat around her.

"How are you?" he asked, looking back at his friends.

"What do you think?" she retorted.

"Hey no need to be like that." He said defensively backing up with his hands raised.

"You, are such a jerk!" Eva said, picking up her water bottle and throwing it at him.

"Eva Dawson! My office." The principal said, walking up behind her.

"Yes sir." She replied, before grabbing her bag and walking towards the office, brushing past Diego.

"You too Diego." He said, watching the young boy look confused before also collecting his bag and following his sister.

**Principal Office**

"Are your parents home today Eva?" The principal asked, looking at her file.

"How should I know. Dad's a detective so who knows when he will get called in and Mom runs the bakery most days. They could be down at Lakeshore with my aunt for all I know." Eva replied, folding her arms.

"Don't use that tone with me." Mr Landman said.

"Sorry sir," she replied, looking across at her brother. "Why is Diego here? He didn't do anything."

"You're right. You're free to go Diego." Mr Landman said, watching Diego gather his stuff and leave.

"You will most likely reach them on their mobiles or at Lakeshore." She said, staring at him.

"Thankyou." He said, dialing the number of Antonio's mobile.

**Lakeshore**

"Dawson." Antonio answered, listening carefully to what was being said. "Thankyou, we will pick her up right away. Bye."

"What's wrong?" Laura asked, knowing it was Eva.

"Eva has the rest of the day off to think about what she did." Antonio said, rubbing a hand over his face.

"I will pick her up if you want. I can take her to the firehouse with me." Matt offered, looking between the two.

"If you want. I know you, Gabby and Firehouse 51 are down as her emergency contacts." Antonio said. "Just show them your drivers license."

"Will do." Matt said, before leaving through the door.

**Westwood College**

"My name is Matthew Casey, I'm here to pick up Eva Dawson. I'm down as her emergency contact." Matt said, showing his driver's license.

"Thankyou Mr Casey. Down the hallway and first door on your right." The receptionist said, pointing down the hallway where a lone figure sits.

"Thanks." He said, walking down the hall and towards Eva.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking up but sinking further into her chair.

"Here to pick you up. Stay here." He said before entering the office.

**5 minutes later**

"Let's go." He said, coming out of the office and taking her bag.

"Are you mad?" she asked, following him out to his truck.

"Yes. But I would of done the same thing. You and your parents are going to have a long discussion." Matt said, as they began their drive towards Firehouse 51.

She sunk further into her seat.

**Sorry the chapter isnt longer. Will Gabby wake up? Did Eva do the right thing? How will her parents punish her? . Please RnR. Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Another Chicago PD story. Might just be a one-shot. Will see how it goes. Slightly AU. **_

**Lakeshore**

"Aunt Gabby!" Eva and Diego yelled as they ran into the room.

"She isn't awake yet. She soon will be though." Laura said, hugging both children.

"We are going to have a very long discussion." Antonio said, also hugging both children.

"Yes Dad. Maybe if Diego yells loud enough, she will wake up." Eva said, hugging him back.

"And we aren't going to try it either are we Antonio?" Laura said, throwing a sideways glance at her husband.

"No we aren't." He said, trying to keep a straight face.

"How was school?" Shay asked, sitting up in her bed as both kids joined her.

"Same. Teachers, homework, assignments." Eva said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Getting in trouble." Antonio added.

"Yeah that too." She replied, before jumping onto Gabby's bed.

**Dawson Household**

"What do you want for dinner?" Laura called from the hallway near the front door.

"Pizza!" They replied, as they came running down the stairs again.

"How about pizza made at home?" She asked, walking into the kitchen with them.

"Yes!" They yelled as they sat at the breakfast bar.

"Hey! No yelling." Antonio said, reminding them.

"Sorry Dad." They said, before running to grab their homework.

"Need help?" Antonio asked, wrapping his arms around Laura's waist.

"Nope, so out of the kitchen." Laura said, kissing his cheek.

"I could cut capsicum or something." He said, kissing her cheek.

"If you want to. But if you don't cut them properly, you will be sitting on the other side of that counter." Laura warned, smiling at him.

"Yes ma'am. What homework do you have Eva?" Antonio asked, as he took a red capsicum,

"Spanish and maths." She replied, pulling out her maths textbook.

"What about you Diego?" He asked, looking at the two.

"Science and spanish." He replied, pulling out his science experiment.

"Do you need any help?" Laura asked, spreading the sauce over the pizza base.

"Your Mom is good at Science Diego, she would be able to help you." Antonio said.

"Your father is better at Spanish and Maths." Laura said, slapping his hand as he tried to steal an olive.

"Yes please." They both said,as they packed their stuff away to help with dinner.

"Eva, living room." Laura said, before making her way into the living room.

**Living room**

"What happened at school?" Antonio asked, sitting down across from Eva.

"Adan was being a jerk so I threw my water on him." She said, looking down at her feet.

"You know better than that Eva. Your principal rang, you have detention tomorrow both lunches." Laura said, looking at her.

"Seems fair." She said, looking at her hands.

"And you're grounded for a week." Antonio added as they had talked about it earlier.

"But Dad-" She started.

"No buts Eva. You know better than that." He said, dismissing the conversation.

"Come on. Let's go finish making dinner." Laura said, as they made their way back into the kitchen.

**Next day-Lakeshore**

"Shay." Gabby rasped, turning her head a little.

"Hey sleepyhead." Shay said, who was sitting on the end of Gabby's bed.

"Hey, what happened?" Gabby asked, opening her eyes a little.

"Do you remember the accident?" Shay asked looking at her.

"I remember waking up next you in the ambulance after but I don't remember after that." She said, looking at her.

"That's good. Laura and Antonio should be here soon." Shay said as the doctor came into the room.

"Glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" She asked, looking at Gabby's vitals and chart.

"My head, ribs, stomach and arm hurt." She said, noting the cast on her arm.

"Well when you came in, it was touch and go. You have a concussion which is severe, you have multiple broken ribs and we had to remove your spleen and appendix." She said, placing the chart back onto the end of the bed.

"Wow, how bad was the accident?" Gabby asked, looking at Shay as the doctor left the room.

"Bad enough that you were out of it for two days. Your side took the main hit." Shay said, as Laura and Antonio walked through the door.

"Hey, glad to see you awake." Laura said, kissing her cheek and hugging her.

"Hey, don't scare me like that." Antonio said, also hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"Sorry. Where are the kids?" She asked, looking around.

"At school." Laura said, sitting on one of the chairs next to Antonio.

"I'll see them later. Why aren't you at work?" She asked, looking at her brother.

"Took the day off, had to come see if you were awake." He said, watching as she tried to find a comfortable position.

"I hate hospital beds." She mumbled after giving up on finding at comfy position.

"You complain to much." Shay said, nudging her leg.

"Yeah so do you." She retorted, laughing but soon realising it wasn't a good idea as her ribs were still sore and tender.

"You in pain?" Shay asked, looking at her concerned.

"Yeah a little but its manageable." She said.

"You sure?" Laura asked, sitting forward a little.

"I'm fine. Really." Gabby replied, giving them a convincing smile.

"So when you getting out?" Antonio asked, picking up one of her cards and looking at it.

"I don't know. When are you getting out Shay?" She asked, looking at her partner.

"Tomorrow sometime if Severide remembers." Shay laughed, which Gabby smiled at.

"Hey! I don't always forget!" Kelly said, walking into their hospital room.

"Uh huh. You're a day early buddy." Shay said, as Gabby fell asleep because of the pain medication they had her on.

"Our friend here seems to be asleep." Severide said, pointing at Gabby.

"Must be the medication. We will see you guys later." Laura said, standing up and hugging Shay and kissing Gabby's cheek.

**Dawson Family Bakery**

"Antonio! How many times have I told you!" Laura called from the kitchen in the back of the bakery.

"I didn't do it!" He replied, walking out the back after serving the last customer.

"So who touched the plates that were sitting in the sink?" She asked, turning around to face him.

"The fairies." He replied, smirking a little.

"Seriously? The fairies? That the best you could come up with." Laura said, walking around the stainless steel bench towards him.

"Yeah. I could always say the unicorns." He replied, kissing her cheek.

"You're a funny man. Stay outta the kitchen, now go serve the customers. I will be out there soon to make sure you aren't interrogating them about their criminal background." Laura said, kissing him before turning back to the oven.

"Love you baby." he said, as he walked back out the front.

"Love you too." She replied, taking the recently baked bread out.

**Sorry the chapter took so long. Chapter 6 will be up over the weekend :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Another Chicago PD story. Might just be a one-shot. Will see how it goes. Slightly AU. **_

**Next morning-Dawson Household**

"Eva! Are you ready?" Laura called up the stairs as she made her way back into the kitchen.

"No! Diego stole my shoes!" Eva said, running after Diego.

"You sound like your mother!" Antonio said, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey! Diego sounds exactly like you, stealing shoes." Laura said, smacking him with the tea towel in her hand.

"Guess its a genetic trait. Gabby used to steal Mom's shoes." Antonio said, kissing her cheek.

"Yep, definitely a genetic trait." She said, handing him a plate with pancake and eggs on it.

"Smells good." He said, sitting down at the table as the kids came running into the room.

"Diego, give her shoe back and then sit down and eat your breakfast." Laura said, grabbing the shoe and giving him a plate.

"Thanks Mom." Eva said, grabbing her shoe and another plate.

"Mhm. If I get another phone call from school today, we will ground you for another month." Laura said, filling the sink up with hot water.

"And if we do get another call you will be joining me down at the precinct, and I will make sure you are picked up in a squad car do we understand?" Antonio added, sipping his coffee.

"Crystal clear." She replied, before eating her breakfast.

"Love you. Now hurry before your bus gets here." He said, smiling at them both.

"Love you too Daddy." they replied.

**Westwood College**

"Hey Eva." Krystal Smith said, walking up to her table.

"What do you want Krystal?" Eva asked, not looking up from her Spanish book.

"Tell me again, what does your Dad do?" She asked with sarcasm dripping off the end of her sentence.

"None your business." Eva replied, looking at her sideways.

"Don't talk to me like that." Krystal said, pulling Eva up by her arm.

"Let me go." Eva said, ripping her arm out of the grip.

"All talk but no action huh Dawson." Krystal taunted. "I heard about you and Adan. Didn't last long did it?"

"He's a jerk. I don't know what you see in him," Eva said, staring at her.

"Ooh, big words for a little girl." Krystal said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Go away and leave me alone." Eva said through gritted teeth.

"Make me." Krystal replied, moving closer.

"Don't push it." Eva replied, also stepping closer.

"I don't fight wimps." Krsytal said.

"That's it!" Eva yelled, before lunging at the girl and punching her square in the nose.

"EVA DAWSON! My office!" Mr Landman yelled, watching as Eva walked off in a huff with a split lip. "You too Miss Smith."

**Mr Landman's office**

"This is the second time Eva. I need to call your parents down for a meeting. Where would they happen to be today?" Mr Landman asked, looking at her.

"Mom's with Aunt Gabby or at the Bakery and Dad is at work. Please don't call my dad!" Eva begged, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I will be calling your father, whether he can get here or not is another story." Mr Landmand said before dialling the number.

**Districk 21**

"Dawson." Antonio said, answering his personal mobile. "I'll be right there. Thanks."

"What's up?" Lindsay asked, looking up from her desk.

"Eva is suspended for getting into a fight. Anyone wanna take a ride in a squad car?" He asked, looking around at his co-workers.

"No, take Atwater and Burgess with you." Voight said, coming out of his office.

**District 21-Lobby**

"I need to borrow Atwater and Burgess." Antonio said, walking up to Sergeant Platt.

"Sure." She replied, as the two officers came up to him.

"What can we do for you Detective?" Atwater asked as they walked outside.

"You two are coming with me to Westwood College. To pick up my daughter." He replied as he got in the front seat of the squad car.

"Yes sir." They replied, as they pulled away from the curb.

**Westwood College**

"I'm here to pick up Eva Dawson." Antonio said at the reception desk.

"Yes. First door down the hall." Receptionist said, pointing where a figure sat slumped in a chair.

"Thanks." He replied, before walking down the short hallway. "You, your mother and I are definitely having a long conversation tonight."

"I'm sorry Daddy." She mumbled, standing up.

"Love you sweetie. Go with Atwater and Burgess out to the car." He said, before entering the principal's office.

**District 21**

"Have any homework?" He asked as they walked to his desk.

"Yeah some maths and more spanish." She replied, pulling out the required textbooks.

"I will help where I can and when I can." He replied, grabbing another chair for her to sit on at his desk.

"Thanks." She replied, starting on some math equations.

"Hey Eva." Jule said, walking into the bullpen.

"Hey Jules." She replied, smiling at the woman.

"Oh Antonio, Laura rang earlier. Gabby is being released on Friday." She said, passing on the message.

"Thanks." He replied, grabbing a case file and reading through it.

**Lakeshore**

"Eva got suspended for getting into a fight." Laura said outloud to the girls as she read the text message from her husband.

"Oh boy. Teen years are going to be terrible." Shay said, as Severide walked into the room.

"You got that right. I remember Gabby's teen years." Laura said, looking up.

"Now those are some stories for another day." Severide said, laughing.

"You're a funny man Severide." Gabby said, as she sat up with her friends and family.

"I know I am." He replied, patting Shay on the shoulder.

"I have to go pick Eva up from the precinct. I will be back soon." Laura said, standing up.

"Ok bye." Gabby said hugging her.

**District 21**

"Your Mom is on the way." Antonio said to Eva as he sat next to her.

"Ok. Can you help me with my Spanish when you get home?" She asked, as she packed away her Maths textbook.

"Sure. After we have a long discussion." He replied, kissing the top of her head as they walked down the stairs to the lobby.

"Hey. You young lady are in trouble." Laura said, kissing Antonio on the cheek.

"I know. Dad already told me." She said, hugging her.

"Your Aunt will tell you too." She replied, kissing her head.

**I didn't think I would have another up so soon. I may just have Chapter 7 tonight Aus time, I had extra time on my hands because of the rain delay. Chapter 7 will be up over the weekend or earlier :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Another Chicago PD story. Might just be a one-shot. Will see how it goes. Slightly AU. **_

**Next day**

"Eva! Diego! Let's go!" Laura called up the stairs, while zipping up their bags.

"Where's Dad?" Diego and Eva asked, grabbing their bags and swinging them onto their shoulders.

"He got called in early." She replied, handing Eva her bag.

"Oh ok." They said, looking down at their sneakers.

"I will talk to him at lunch okay? And remember you are to come straight home every afternoon." Laura said, kissing both their foreheads as they walked to the front door.

"Thanks Mom. Love you." Eva said hugging her before running to the end of the driveway to wait for the bus.

"Love you Mom." Diego said as well before joining his sister.

**District 21**

"Hey. When does Gabby get out?" Jules asked as she sat down at her desk next to Antonio.

"Friday sometime. Are we anywhere on that drug dealer case?" He asked, pulling out the appropriate file.

"Yeah. We got a location of where their next "sale" is." She said, handing him a post-it note.

"Great. Does Voight know?" He asked, looking up at the office.

"He hasn't come in yet." She said, turning back to her desk.

"Let me know when he gets here." He said, before walking off towards the interrogation rooms.

"Will do." She replied, opening a new document on the computer.

**Firehouse 51**

"Hey, when does Shay return?" Otis asked, as they came back from another call.

"Next week sometime." Severide replied, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"So do you bust her out today or is she out already?" Casey asked, sitting next to him.

"I busted her out this morning. She decided to stay with Gabby though, keep her company." He replied, sipping his water.

**Lakeshore**

"What do you want to do when you get out?" Shay asked, sitting on the end of the bed.

"I don't know. What should we do? We haven't hung out in ages." Gabby replied, sitting up a bit further.

"Do a bit of shopping, watch movies. Have a girls day/night." Shay said, stretching her legs out.

"Sounds like a plan." Gabby said, as Laura entered her room.

"If Antonio lets you out of the house." She said, kissing her cheek.

"You have a point. And you will be joining us on these adventures." Gabby said, looking at her.

"I would love to." She replied, handing them both a bag from the bakery.

"Ooh goodies." Severide said, coming up behind Shay.

"Not for you buster." She replied, slapping his hand.

"I better go, had to quickly stop here on the way to District 21." Laura said, hugging both girls.

"Tell Antonio I love him, but he is annoying." Gabby said watching her leave.

"Will do. Bye." Laura said, waving.

**District 21**

"Dawson! You're wife is downstairs." Platt said, standing on the top step.

"Thanks. Send her up." He said, before turning back to the case board.

"I'm assuming that's Spanish for you will go get her yourself." Platt said, turning around to face him once more.

"No, esto es el español para enviar a su aquí." He said, before walking past her towards the lobby.

"Took you long enough." Laura said, kissing him.

"You comin up?" He asked,wrapping an arm around her waist as they climbed the stairs.

"Of course. Been busy?" She asked, as they made their way towards the breakroom where the others sat.

"Something like that. Has Voight come in yet?" He asked, helping her unpack the bag.

"Not yet. I still think we should go pay them a visit." Jules said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I'll ring him, see what's happening." he said, sitting down next to Laura.

"Good idea. Lindsay have you heard from or seen Voight?" Jules asked, turning to the other female detective.

"No, not since shift ended yesterday." She replied, joining them at the table.

"You and I need to have a little chat soon." Laura said, looking sideways at Antonio.

"Uh oh." Jule said, smirking at them.

"What did I do?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.

"You need to learn to say goodbye to your kids before you leave early in the morning." Laura said, looking straight at him.

"Ah damn, I'm going to pick them both up from school this afternoon." Antonio said, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Great idea!" Laura exclaimed, smirking at him.

"Jules, Antonio. My office." Voight said, before disappearing in his office.

"What did you do this time?" Jules asked, as they walked out the door.

"Me? I thought it was you." He joked, as he closed the door behind him.

"Where are we on that case?" Voight asked, sitting down behind his desk.

"We have an address and where they are meeting next." Jules said, folding her arms and leaning against the doorjamb.

"Great. When?" He asked.

"Tomorrow at 5." Antonio replied, leaning next to her.

"Good job, will get the address off you tomorrow afternoon." He said, before dismissing them both.

"He isn't in a good mood is he." Jules whispered as they made their way back to the lunch room.

"Nope, must have something to do with where he was." Antonio replied.

"Remember, the kids finish school at 3.00. Be there at 2.55." Laura said, hugging him.

"I will even put a reminder in my phone and on my desk." Antonio said, walking her out to the car.

"Love you. Stay safe." She said, opening her door.

"Love you too. I will try." He said, closing the door for her.

**Upstairs**

"We will have a rookie joining us tomorrow." Voight said, as he walked into the bullpen.

"What's his name?" Halstead asked, looking up from his desktop.

"Her name is Tera Jones. Make her feel welcome." Voight said, before going back to his office.

"What did I miss?" Antonio asked, walking up to Lindsay and the others.

"Rookie joining us tomorrow. Her name is Tera Jones." Lindsay said, handing him a cup of coffee.

"Great." He replied, sitting down at his desk.

"Oh and she will be joining Jules and Antonio's team." Voight said, popping his head out.

"Even better." Jule said, sitting down.

"She can't be worse than when Ruzek joined." Lindsay joked, smirking at the younger man.

"Oh you're a funny one aren't you." he said, laughing with them.

**Westwood College**

"See you tomorrow Eva!" Some girls said, passing her on the way out the school gates.

"Do you see Mom?" Diego asked, looking around as they sat on the garden edging.

"Nah. She will be here soon." Eva replied, pushing him.

"Hey it Dad!" Diego said, pointing out their fathers car.

"Really." Eva asked, looking up as he walked towards them.

"Hey. What are you two doing?" He asked, hugging them both.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Eva asked, as they walked towards the car.

"Picking you two up and bringing you back to the station." he replied, popping the boot and putting both backpacks in.

"Awesome!" They both replied, before getting into the back.

**District 21**

"Hey guys." Jules said, looking up as they walked into the bullpen.

"Hey Jules." They replied, hi-fiving everyone.

"Diego, homework?" Antonio asked, grabbing two extra chairs.

"Maths and Science." He replied, pulling out his science textbook.

"Eva?" He asked, looking at his oldest.

"English and SOSE." She replied, sitting down.

"What's SOSE?" Ruzek asked, looking at her.

"Studies of Social Environment." She replied, opening her book to a new page.

"Antonio, my office." Voight said, leaning out the door.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

"I will get Atwater and Burgess to wait with Eva and Diego up here until we get back from the raid. Is that okay with you?" Voight asked, looking up from the paperwork on his desk.

"Yeah that's fine." He replied. "Is that all?"

"One more thing, be nice to the rookie tomorrow. We don't need anyone scaring her off." Voight said, looking up.

"Might wanna warn Halstead and Ruzek instead." Antonio joked, before leaving the office.

"You ready?" Jules asked, handing him his bulletproof vest.

"No one is ever ready for a raid." Antonio said, putting it on and grabbing his keys from his desk.

"Daddy where are you going?" Eva asked, looking up.

"I'll be back soon I promise. Burgess and Atwater are going to wait with you here." Antonio said, kneeling in front of them.

"Be careful." They both said, hugging him.

"Always." He replied, before walking off down the stairs.

**Abandoned Warehouse**

"Antonio, Jules. You enter from the East wing. Halstead, Lindsay and Ruzek will enter from the west wing. Olinksy and I will take the front, I hear they are meeting around the middle." Voight said, as they split up.

"How are Emmy and Liam?" Antonio asked, as they quietly made their way around to the east wing.

"Good, they love school surprisingly." She replied, as they came to the door.

"Ready?" He asked, holding up his piece.

"Never ready you know that." She replied, as he kicked open the door.

_"We've got a visual on them, towards the East Wing." Voight said over the radio._

"Split up?" She asked, quietly as they made their way quietly but quickly through the East Wing.

"Yeah." she replied, before heading off to the left.

_"We've got them." Voight said over the radio._

"On my way. You okay Jules?" Antonio replied, making his way towards where the others were situated.

_"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied._

**District 21**

"When will Daddy be back?" Diego asked, as they packed their books in their bags.

"Soon sweetie." Burgess replied, looking at them.

"Hey. Where's your homework?" Antonio asked, walking into the breakroom still in his vest.

"Daddy!" They yelled, running into his arms.

"Told ya I would be okay." He said, standing up.

"Go home all of you. You did good today." Voight said, watching his team at their desks.

"Come on you two." Antonio said, grabbing their bags and walking down the stairs with them.

**Dawson Family Bakery**

"Mom!" Eva and Diego called, as they walked into the bakery.

"Hey you lot. What are you doing here?" Laura asked, walking around the counter from the register.

"Finished early." Antonio said, kissing her.

"Well, I will organise dinner when we get home. In the mean time you can help me here. And stay out of the kitchen Antonio." She said, going to clean another table.

"Yes ma'am." He replied, grabbing the broom.

**Sorry it's taken so long. Here is chapter 7. If you have any ideas please review or just PM. Thanks for reading :) xo**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Another Chicago PD story. Might just be a one-shot. Will see how it goes. Slightly AU. **_

**Lakeshore-Friday morning**

"Hey, you ready to go?" Laura asked, as she walked into Gabby's room with Antonio behind her.

"You betcha I am." She replied, grabbing her bag.

"Signed all the paperwork?" Antonio asked, as they walked towards the lifts.

"Yeap." She replied, as a nurse approached them.

"Are you leaving?" She asked, stopping them just before the lifts.

"Yeah." She replied, turning to face the older woman.

"Then you must leave on a wheelchair. Its protocol." She said, walking off to grab one.

"Are you kidding me?" Gabby exclaimed, turning around to follow the woman.

"I'm sorry its protocol." She replied, holding the handles of the chair.

"No. Absolutely not." Gabby said, folding her arms.

"Well, you won't be able to leave." The woman replied, staring at Gabby. She stared back.

"Come on Gabs. Just do what you're told for once." Antonio said, placing a hand on his sisters shoulder.

"Fine." She replied, through gritted teeth and sat down.

"Goodbye." The nurse said, waving.

"Sarcastic bitch." Gabby mumbled, as they entered the lift.

"Watch it." Antonio said, looking at her.

"You sound like Mom." Gabby said, pulling her jacket tighter around her.

**Dawson Family Household**

"Voight needs me to go in. I will see you later." Antonio said, kissing Laura and then Gabby on the forehead.

"Be careful." Laura said, as he left. "I worry about him when he is at work."

"I know. So do I. After what happened last year with the gang violence." Gabby said, thinking back to when Antonio was shot in the hospital car park.

"Mm. So what do you have planned to do today?" Laura asked, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Might do some reading, or cooking. Shay is still on shift." Gabby replied, looking at the books that Shay brought for her.

"Sounds like a plan. Do you want to come down to the bakery for a little while?" Laura asked, also looking at the books.

"If you need an extra hand, sure." Gabby replied, standing up.

"I don't want you to wear yourself out either. And don't tell your brother, he will go nuts." Laura laughed, as they pulled on their jackets.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't tell him. What time do you pick the kids ups?" Gabby asked, as they made their way out to Laura's car.

"Antonio or I pick them up at three." Laura said, as they began the journey to the bakery.

"If you want, I can pick them up today." Gabby said, as the pulled up to a red light.

"Doctor said you shouldn't drive for the first couple of days," Laura said, reminding her.

"Who cares what the doctor says. I'm a paramedic, I know when I push myself too hard or not." Gabby complained, as they pulled up to the curb in front of the bakery.

"Mhm, and would you tell anyone if you had pushed yourself?" Laura asked, unlocking the door.

"Probably not." Gabby mumbled, as they walked inside.

"Exactly." Laura said, smirking at her.

**District 21**

"Antonio, Jules, you're with me." Voight said, as they both walked up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Jules asked, as they walked out of the precinct.

"We are going back to school." Voight said, before walking off towards his car.

"What?" They asked, looking at each other before following him.

"Just meet me at Charles R Darwin Public School." Voight said, before driving off.

"He's kidding right?" Jules asked, as she got into the passenger seat.

"Obviously not." Antonio replied, before pulling out into the traffic.

**Firehouse 51**

"Today is career day at Charles R Darwin Public School. You are to all go and speak about the roles of your jobs, and what you can find on calls and the safety of fire." Boden said, as they all gathered in the common room.

"Is the CPD going to be there?" Casey asked, as they made their way to the trucks.

"Yes. So be nice. Officers Atwater and Burgess will be there along with Detectives Dawson, Wilhite and Voight." Boden said, following him towards the apparatus floor.

"Have our calls been re-routed?" Casey asked.

"Yes. To 34th." Boden replied, getting in Battalion 25.

**Charles R Darwin Public School**

"Today, is a very special day. We are having a talk with Firehouse 51 about fire safety and what their jobs are. And the Chicago Police Department." Principal Manning said to the year six and seven's, as they younger grades were that afternoon.

"Thankyou Principal Manning. I'm Chief Boden with Firehouse 51, and this is my team." Boden said, gesturing to Truck 81, Squad 3 and Ambulance 61 as they pulled into the school grounds.

"Good morning Chief Boden." They said in unison.

"This is Lieutenant Casey and Lieutenant Severide." Boden said, as the two lieutenants walked up.

"Thanks Chief. Hi guys, today we are going to talk to you about fire safety. Who here knows what to do if your clothes were ever on fire?" Casey asked, watching as several hands shot up. "Yeap." He said, pointing to a girl in the second row.

"Stop, drop and roll." She said.

"Correct. If your clothes were to ever be on fire, you stop what you are doing, you drop to the floor and you roll until the flames are out." Casey said, as Voight, Antonio and Jules got out of their cars.

"Hey." Antonio said, walking up to Shay and Rafferty, Gabby's stand in, who were leaning up against Ambulance 61.

"Hey, you get stuck doing talks all day too huh?" Shay asked, looking over at him.

"You got that right. Which grades this morning?" He asked, folding his arms.

"Grades six and seven. The younger grades are this afternoon." Shay said, as Rafferty walked off towards the back of the ambulance.

"Who's that?" He asked, as Jules joined them.

"Gabby's stand in, Alison Rafferty." Shay replied, as they boys continued their talk on fire safety and the equipment they use.

"Ah." He replied, as Voight walked up to them.

"You two are after ambulance 61." Voight said, standing with them.

"Great." Jules said, leaning on the ambulance as well.

"Thankyou Truck 81 and Squad 3." The kids said, clapping their hands.

"Now, not every firehouse has an ambulance. But ours does. Please welcome, Ambulance 61 paramedics. Leslie Shay and Alison Rafferty. Now, our actual paramedic in charge was in an accident, so she may join us next time." Boden said, leaving the girls to do their talk.

"Okay, who here knows what we do?" Shay asked, looking out at the sea of faces. "Yeah." Shay said pointing to a boy in the last row.

"You help save people's lives." He said.

"Exactly. We help other people by treating them for injuries or life-threatning injuries." Shay said, as they brought out some of their equipment. "Now this is a C-collar. We put it around the neck area to keep it stable and from injuring the neck and spine any further."

"This is a backboard, we put people on them after we have done a primary treatment of injuries that we can see." Rafferty said.

"So what do you want us to talk about? There is much we can say about the Intelligence Unit now is there." Antonio said to Voight.

"Come up with something. You're smart." Voight said, before walking off towards Atwater and Burgess. "You two are after Jules and Antonio."

**Bakery**

"Hey, wanna go get some lunch?" Laura asked, as they closed shop up for it.

"Yeah. Where do you want to go?" Gabby asked, cleaning down the counters.

"Let's head down to the Navy Pier, its a nice day for it." Laura said, as they walked to the car.

"Sounds great." Gabby said, as they started to drive.

**Charles R Darwin Public**

"Okay, we are going to break for lunch and then we will have a couple of talks from the Chicago Police Department. Please follow your teachers back to your classrooms." Principall Manning said, as the children followed their teachers.

"Go get some lunch and meet back here at 1.30." Boden said, as they got into their trucks.

"Meet back here at 1.30." Voight said, as he left.

**Navy Pier**

"Antonio's meeting us for lunch." Laura said, reading the text.

"Sounds good." Gabby said, as they walked around the pier.

"Are you feeling okay?" Laura asked, as they sat on one of the benches.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just got a bit of a headache." Gabby said, taking some ibuprofen out of her bag.

"I will drop you off at home after lunch, so you can get some rest." Laura said, as they continued to Dock Street Cafe.

"Thanks, but I'm okay really." Gabby said, as they took a seat.

"I'm still dropping you off at home. Even Antonio will agree." Laura said, as he joined them.

"What am I agreeing to?" He asked, kissing them both on the head.

"Don't worry." Gabby said, as he sat down.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" He asked, looking at her.

"Shouldn't you be at work." She retorted, looking at the menu.

"I'm stuck doing talks all day." He replied, also looking at the menu.

"Damn and I missed it. Who is my stand in?" She asked, knowing that CPD and CFD did their talks together.

"Alison Rafferty." He replied, looking up.

"Never worked with her before. I thought Mills would of stood in for me." Gabby said, as they ordered.

**Hour later**

"I will see you both tonight." Antonio said, as they walked to the car park.

"Bye." They said, as they watched him walk off.

"I'm dropping you home, I want you to rest for a little while." Laura said, as they got into the car.

"Okay, I admit, I think I need to sleep for a little while." Gabby said, as they made their way back to the house.

"I will see you later after I pick up the kids." Laura said, as Gabby climbed out of the car.

"Okay. Bye." She said, waving as Laura drove off.

**Charles R Darwin Public**

"Now we will have Detective Julie Wilhite and Detective Antonio Dawson, talk about what its like to be a detective." Principal Manning said, as the two detectives walk up.

**Dawson Family Household**

_'What am I going to do?' _Gabby thought as she walked around the empty house.

**Bakery**

"See you later." Laura said, as the last customer left the shop.

**Westwood College**

"Hey Mom." Eva and Diego said, as they got into their mother's car.

"Hey. How was school?" She asked, as they drove away from the curb.

"The usual." They replied, as they stopped at a red light.

**Dawson household**

"No more trouble from that girl I hope?" she asked as the pulled into the driveway.

"Nope." Eva replied as the walked into the house. "What's that smell?"

"You're aunt must be cooking." Laura replied, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey. Couldn't sleep." Gabby said, as both kids hugged her.

"It's okay. I guess you will be cooking dinner?" Laura asked helping her.

"If you want." Gabby replied, as Antonio walked through the door.

"Hey, what's cookin?" He asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Don't you worry, the back step needs fixing." Laura said, pushing him towards the back door.

"Is that all you keep me around for huh? To fix whatever breaks." Antonio said, opening the door.

"Among other things." She replied, pushing him out the door.

"I don't want to know." Gabby said, walking into the living room with her hands up in surrender.

**Sorry it's taken so long. Here is chapter 8. If you have any ideas please review or just PM. Thanks for reading :) xo**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Another Chicago PD story. Might just be a one-shot. Will see how it goes. Slightly AU. **_

**Next Day-Gabby's POV**

"Antonio! Out of the kitchen!' I heard from downstairs as I woke up.

"I'm helping," I heard him reply back.

"You burnt the pankcake. This is why I don't let you or Diego into the kitchen," Laura said, as I walked in and stood at th door.

"I'm going over there before you kill me," He said, walking over to the table and sitting next to the kids.

"You do that. Morning Gabs," Laura said to me as she looked up from the fry pan.

"Morning, you keeping out of trouble boys?" I asked sitting next to Eva.

"No," Eva said, smirking at Diego and Antonio.

**End of POV**

"Watch it you. Remember you're still grounded," Antonio said, pointing a finger at her but with a glint of humour in his eyes.

"Yes Daddy, make sure you eat the burnt pancake," Eva said, thumping her brother as he pulled at her hair.

"Diego cut it out," Laura warned her son.

"Sorry Mom. Dad when do you have a day off next?" Diego asked, eating his breakfast.

"I have the whole weekend off bud." Antonio replied, setting a cup of coffee infront of Gabby and Laura.

"Can you come to hockey practice? Its the first training session of the season." Diego asked, as she put his plate in the sink.

"We will all be there." Antonio reassure as they went upstairs to finish getting ready for school.

"What do you have planned for today?" Gabby asked Laura, joining her in the kitchen.

"Bakery mainly." Laura replied, smiling at her. "What about you?"

"I think I will join you at the bakery," Gabby said, eating a strawberry.

"Sounds like you two have your day mapped out. I better get to work, we have a newbie starting." Antonio said, kissing their cheeks. "I will drop the kids off at school. Love you."

"Love you too," The girls replied as they left.

**District 21**

"Everybody this is Tera Jones, she will be joining up with Jules and Antonio. Make her feel welcome." Voight said before returning to his office.

"Welcome," they all said, shaking her hand.

"Thanks. Are we working on any cases?" Tera asked, sitting down at her assigned desk.

"Yeah. We are working on a case that involves the Columbian Drug Cartel. This is Adres Dias aka Pulpo 'The Octopus'. Jules and I had him on our radar 5 years back." Antonio informed her, sitting down at his desk.

"I've heard the name before," Jones said, looking at the file.

"We've got a lead. Let's go." Voight said. "Suit up, we roll in five."

"As in, we've got a lead on the Columbian Drug lord?" Tera asked, as she velcroed her vest.

"Hopefully," Jules said, as they walked downstairs to the cars.

**Apartment building**

"What are you doing here?" Voight asked, as they Violent Crimes lieutenant rolled onto the scene.

"We got word that Pulpo is here." The lieutenant said, stopping in front of Voight.

"Why weren't we informed?" Voight asked staring him down.

"Must of slipped my mind," The lieutenant said smirking at the Sergeant.

"Antonio, Tera, Jules. Clear the building, suspect is still here. I repeat, suspect is still in the building." Voight said into his radio.

**Inside**

"Jules," Antonio said, before a loud shot rang out.

"Jules!" Tera yelled, as they watched their colleague fall to the ground.

"10-1 officer down. I repeat officer down." Antonio yelld into his radio while apply pressure to her neck.

"I'm going to check the apartment," Tera said, grabbing her gun out of her holster.

"Be careful," Antonio warned as Voight and Lindsay joined them and rushed into the building.

"You're going to be okay Jules," Antonio whispered to his partner.

"Suspect is in the wind." Voight said through his radio.

**Outside**

"Is she going to be okay?" Lindsay asked as they carried her towards Ambulance 61.

"We need to move now." Shay said as her and McCauley loaded her onto the gurney.

"This is bad! Really bad!" McCauley said, applying pressure to the wound.

"Shut up with your negativity McCauley! That's her partner." Shay harshly whispered as they loaded Jules into the ambulance quickly.

"Yes ma'am. If you are coming get in now!" McCauley said to Lindsay.

"Let's go. I will keep you updated." Lindsay said as they doors slammed closed and they rushed off.

"Halstead, have you got that sonofabitch?" Antonio called into his radio as he got into his car with Tera.

"Bringing him in now," Halstead replied as he shoved Pulpo into the back of the squad car.

"Bring him to 'The Cage'," Antonio said before driving off.

**District 21-Outside**

"Voight," Hank said, answering his phone as he stopped on the step of District 21.

"It's Lindsay, Jules didn't make it." Erin said, her voice cracking as she broke the news to her boss.

"Thanks." Voight said, hanging up his phone and walked inside. "You. You got her killed!"

"No I didn't, you got her killed by not informing me of any leads." The lieutenant smugly said as Voight charged at him.

"Get him outside!" Platt yelled, as uniformed officers pulled them apart.

"You killed her!" Voight yelled, as they dragged him outside.

**Downstairs**

"You see thi? That's my partner's blood." Antonio said, holding his hands up in front of Pulpos face as Pulpo spat on his hand.

"No Antonio!" Halstead yelled, pulling the other detective off the drug lord.

**Bakery**

"Laura Dawson," Laura said, answering her mobile.

"Mrs Dawson, we require you to come down to the school at once. Diego has gone missing from the school grounds," Principal Landman said from his office.

"What?" Laura replied, grabbing the counter for stability.

"We have uniformed officers canvassing the area. We need you or your husband to come down." Mr Landman said before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Gabby asked, taking in her sister-in-laws pale features.

"That was the school. Someone has taken Diego." Laura said, looking at Gabby.

"Call Antonio." Gabby said, as she rushed around to close up the bakery as fast as possible.

**District 21-Downstairs**

"Antonio!" Olinksky said, handing him the phone.

"Thanks. Yeah?" He said into the phone after being pulled away from Pulpo.

"Antonio! Someones taken Diego from the school!" Laura sobbed into the phone as Gabby drove them towards Westwood College.

"I'll be there soon." He replied, before hanging up and running out the door.

**Westwood College**

"Laura!" Antonio yelled running into the officer, pushing everyone in his way out of the way including his sister as he reached his wife.

"You need to find him Antonio! You have to!" Laura sobbed, looking at him in the eyes.

"I will get him back I promise." Antonio said, kissing her.

"We've just received this note, do you know what it says?" Voight asked, handing it over to Antonio.

"Release Pulpo by midnight or your son dies." Antonio said, as both Laura and Gabby turn cry into his shoulder.

**District 21-Holding cells**

"Where's my son?" Antonio asked Pulpo from the door.

"Well I can tell you he isn't here." Pulpo said looking around his cell.

"Tell me where my son is." Antonio yelled, slamming his hands against the cell door.

"Why don't you give them what they want Antonio? Whatever that may be." Pulpo said as Antonio walked out the door in frustration.

**Dawson Family Household**

"I want Diego back," Laura said, as she walked aimlessly in a circle in the living room.

"Antonio will do everything in his power and the Districts power to get Diego back to us." Gabby said, hugging her.

"Mom, is there anything yet?" Eva asked, from where she was sitting on the armchair.

"Not yet sweetie. Do you want something to eat?" Laura asked, hugging her daughter.

"I'm not hungry. I want Diego back." Eva sobbed into her mother's side.

"He will be back before you know it and annoying you." Atwater said as they were waiting with the girls in case they came after them.

**Here is Chapter 9. Please read and review. PM me or review if you have something you would like to be in the story. Hopefully this chapter is a little longer.**

**Thankyou all so much for your support and reviews xoxo**


End file.
